Dark Writing
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: He cannot believe it. He cannot believe what has happened. Rated T for Horror and blood. A oneshot story made for Halloween.


Dark Writing

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

(It's not a real goal or hope to own it, but it would be interesting enough to say the least)

* * *

**_Dark Writing_**

* * *

_To live,_

_to die._

_To live,_

_To die._

_All in all,_

_she didn't survive._

That's what it said. He looked at the wall of her room. He kept on looking at the writing. He stared at it for a long time. He watched as the written blood red letters dripped down the side of the wall. His emotion was trapped within his eyes were frozen as solid ice. They were frozen with fear of his discovery.

He then turned around. He looked at her. There, on the ground, she laid. She lay underneath her covers in a dark pool of red. Her eyes were wide open and were fixed on the wall. Her emotion that was within her eyes was frozen as well. Her eyes, they were cold as ice. The look in her eyes meant one thing. Death.

The air began to thin and become colder. The feeling sent a chill up his spine. The clouds outside the window parted and the moonlight appeared. The light poured into the room and came to rest on top of the writing on the wall. The words seemed to glimmer with the light on them.

After all the time he had spent in the room, he finally spoke in a low voice of terror. The words were, "What… what happened here?" Of course, no answer came to him.

He was terrified of what had happened. But how did it happen? When did it happen? How did he get in the room? He couldn't remember a single thing. The only thing that seemed to make sense was that he had discovered the body somehow.

The floorboards creaked behind him. His eyes widen with fright of that very sound behind him. He began to nervously shake. He then began to turn his head around. Then he finally turned around completely and faced what was behind him. Nothing. There was nothing in the doorway, but the dark.

He cleared his throat and said softly, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

An answer came back to him. "What…" the voice said in the dark, "What have you done?" A figure's outline then came into view slowly. The person shook violently as if they were scared… or mad of what they have found. The person then took a step, but this time into the light of the moon. The person was now known to him.

"Naru?" he asked the person horrified and slowly, "It's… not what it looks like! I… just found… her like this! Please… believe me."

The person shook her head no. "Sin…" the person said in response as the words slowly emerged from her mouth, "Kill… sin…SINNER! KILLER! YOU SINNER! YOU KILLER! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"I… I…" he said in response, "I didn't!" She shoved him hard into the blood behind him. He landed in it and sink into it as well. His view of the room slowly vanished into a field of dark red. He could see nothing but the blood red. It seemed to have consumed him.

Then in the center of his view, a white light appeared. It grew and grew, making the red disappear. Soon, the whole view was now white. Then, it cleared into a different room. His room. He was back in his room. But what had happen to him?

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his pillow when a voice came into the room. "Keitaro?" said a soft worried voice, "Hello? Are you having nightmares?" He opened them and looked ahead. There she was, watching with an ice cold worried stare.

"Naru?" he asked her, "What happened?"

"I heard you scream in your sleep," she said to him with a yawn, "You woke me up. I'm surprised you didn't wake Shinobu up as well!"

"Oh," he responded and then he realized something, "What about the others? Didn't I wake them up?" She looked at him weirdly, but surprised at what he just said. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by the others?" she said, "It's just you, me, and Shinobu living here."

"I mean the others!" he stated, "I mean by Kitsune, Su, Motoko, and the others! That's what I mean!"

She looked at him even more confused. "You mean them?" she asked surprised, "They can't hear us. Don't you remember? How could you forget what we did?"

"Forget what?" he asked her becoming more and more worried, "I'm not quiet understanding what you mean."

"They are all dead," she stated. There was a long pause. There was a cold air then that seemed to choke him.

"How could you have forgotten all ready?" she said to him, "It was our plan! We only left Shinobu alive because we needed a maid to do the things around here. How did you forget all of that?"

"Oh yeah," he responded in a small yawn, "Ok then. Well, good night Naru." She nodded and she disappeared from his sight.

He then closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Then something happened to him. It made him fully awake. He sat up instantly and opened his eyes completely. He said, "Wait a minute. Did she just say…"

The End?

* * *

Author Notice: Well, I thought I try a new style of writing for horror/mystery. I base it off some novels I read and a little bit off the manga Monster. I hoped it worked out ok. It also happens to be my first Love Hina story as well.

Well, with Halloween coming up ahead, I thought I would try to write a horror, mystery, and suspense story for it. Also, I previously stated I do not like Love Hina. But I heard some positive things about it and I thought I take a look into it. I watch the anime and I'm interested in reading the manga now.

Halloween is next week, but I hope you still enjoyed this story none the less. Since this was a one shot and I'm not an expert of Love Hina, I hope you understand that this story might have not been prefect in true to the manga.

Thanks for reading! This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
